Temporal Folds
by Midnight.Sylvia
Summary: The apocalypse is here, leaving all people to fight and survive the monsters they convinced themselves that never existed. After the rise of Lucifer Dean comes across Chris Halliwell. Propelled back into the past, how will these two battle worn men cope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Charmed nor Supernatural belongs to me.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

A patrol had just returned from their nightly sweep, and everyone was exhausted. The night had a slight warm breeze that flowed through the air. A rarity of such times, unlike the common notion of hellish dimensions, the world that they lived in was uncommonly cool. All of the time, the warmth was longed for. This change in weather had inspired the group to have this impromptu 'relaxation' time. Upon leaving the jeep, most of the crew had fallen to the ground with the exception of Dean and a young quiet man, who reminded him of his late brother Sam. Those two had unintentional walked a hundred metres from the men; a distance that provided their own space yet at the same time close enough that they could get to the others in case of an emergency.

"What are looking at?" Dean asked, the hunched figure of the boy sitting across from him after sitting down on a nearby log.

"Nothing!" the young man snapped, quickly pocketing the piece of paper he had been holding in a pocket.

"For nothing, you're sure acting like it's something" he stated suspiciously, trying to recall any key information about this person.

Not surprisingly he recalled absolutely nothing about this young man. The people around him he saved, but it was an automatic reaction unlike before he cared nothing for them. He was drained. The possession of Sam by Lucifer, something that he had fought so hard for had left him a mere shell as he failed. As was foretold and witnessed by a younger version of him.

Standing up, he walked over to the boy giving him a quick punch that floored the brunette to the ground. Wiping the small amount of blood that appeared on his knuckles, he knelt down and retrieved the paper from the pocket. In this age, there were always reasons to be weary. This wouldn't be the first time that something of a devious nature had found its way into the compound; last week a prayer to the demon wearing his brother's face had been found on someone. Looking down quickly he found that he had been mistaken instead of staring at a piece of paper; he found the faded surface of a photo.

"What's this?" he asked, needing to know more about the photo. If any of these people had been infected then this man would need to be put under careful surveillance.

"It's my family. My mother, father, brother and two aunties. Only my brothers around, in the Francisco camp" he supplied hesitantly. "The others died at the beginning of the war," he added, watching Dean's look.

Looking at the hesitant figure put a smile on Dean's face. This initiative of this boy could prove to be useful. It was tiring having to ask question after question of unnecessary questions when people weren't forth coming with information. Though the extent of his organization and ability to adjust was a slight bit unnerving. Either he was a cool character, or he was use to the supernatural before the apocalypse had started. Looking at him under hooded eyes he bet it was the latter.

Shaking his head, he gazed down at the photo in his hand. Four smiling adults with two mischievously grinning toddlers greeted him. There was only one man in the photo, a blonde around his age, non-threatening in appearance standing at the back over one of the women. The other adults were three brunette women; all were stunning looking in their own individual way sitting down. Coughing, he tried to dispel the unease that he was checking out three women who were dead, and going by the sad look in the boys face, it had been some time. Flaked on the sides slightly in front of one of the women, were the two younger boys, both holding her hand. A younger version of the one he was questioning and what appeared to be an older brother. A happy family!

Sudden anger filled his veins as he stared at the photo. He had only had six-months of opportunity to have a photo taken with all of his family before everything was taken away. Grinding his teeth, he pushed the photo back into startled hands, knowing that if he kept it a minute longer he would tear it to shreds.

"So kid, what's your name?" Dean asked, hoping to defuse his anger by focusing on a safe topic.

"Chris" was the mumbled answer he received.

"So, you fancy yourself something of a pope or a musician? Like Cher, Madonna!" he quipped humorlessly. "Have a last name with that Chris?"

"Halliwell. Chris Halliwell".

Nodding at the answer. The named suited him, Dean thought reflectively.

"See you 'round" he promised before walking off going to find a quiet area, leaving a confused Chris in his wake.


	2. Newbies On The Field

Disclaimer: Will never belong to me, no matter how many times I saw pretty please.

A/N: Time shifts during this chapter. It goes from Dean talking to the recruits and then to being out in the field and back again. Didn't really like doing the end bit, his my favourite character but needed to do a hurt Dean piece to explore the changes in him.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"So you're the new recruits?" Dean huffed. "I bet it seems like an exciting gig after being cooped up for so long; going out seeing the sights … well it's not. The ruin that the world has become, you thought it was bad before now it's hell."

He stared down hard at all the people who were gathered in front of him. He would memorize the faces and basic info, which he would later file away but beyond that nothing; too many friends he had seen come back in body bags. He was resolved to never have that happen again.

"You'll think you'll know more by going out. But the truth is no, you won't. You'll be in the dark about most things that happen around here as you are now. There aren't just those blood drinkers running around the place, there are demons you haven't even dreamt of … most of them, mind readers. When you go and there, keep your mind as blank as possible. Best rule I've found; live in the moment, don't want anything. Cause that will only be used against you."

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

The truck rolled heavily over the uneven ground while occasionally bouncing up, giving more reason for the new recruits to be startled. Occasionally, the jeep would make grunted noise, scary any local wildlife one hundred metres in all directions.

It had been a while since they had last been outside the compound, seen what had happened to the city; what their old world had become. They had watched with horrified awe as the broken city had been revealed through the forest. Meanwhile Dean had just sat back rechecking the weapons, ignoring the sight that held the others so captive.

He missed the Impala. Missed the smell of fresh paint, clean upholstery and the smooth ride beneath him, as he steered holding onto the warm wheel. He had kept the car out the front the compound. The exact place it had died after the long journey to the safety of the compound. He hadn't bothered having it repaired, there was no use for a car like that now … and it was just a reminder of how he hadn't appreciated things. How he had failed everyone he had ever loved, every one he had ever know, and that's why he kept it. So he wouldn't forget.

A lurch snapped him back to the present. He had to watch out; he was needed to scan the surround area once they got to a certain point. He had driven for the most part when the first patrols had started but one day, a group of the blood drinkers had attacked. Jumping on the back of the vehicle, the people behind were trapped. With sickening thuds, people's bones were crushed either by the attackers or by being thrown off the moving vehicle. All the while he had heard the horrible slurping sounds of the blood being forced out of their bodies. A noise, which had followed him in dreams months after the final scream, had died.

He scuffled over, kneeling down to the position, which would have the best vantage point. Picking up the rifle he looked for the scope, scanning the area. This was the beginning of one of the hot spots; he noted some movement in the distance. Squinting he looked discreetly to his sides watching the people, curious to what their reaction would be to the people.

There were sharp intakes of breath, gasps and people stilling them at the bloodied people running towards them. Afterwards they all made movement to their weapons, a quick reaction that pleased him. The immediate reaction would wean over time; these people would be the ones that could prove to be useful … if all of them survived.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"You survived the outbreak. So you know what the basics are. But I hope you've gone over the papers you were told to read. Put your hands up if you haven't read it," Dean ordered.

Silence filled the small damp room. Tension thickened, people glanced around nervously before one individual raised their hands. Soon afterwards, close to several people had their hands raised from twenty-one. The watched in stunned silence as Dean started laughing humourlessly.

"All of you, with their hands up, you're not coming. Not now, not ever. You weren't able to do a simple task you were told".

Groans and the beginnings of protest interrupted Dean; the murmur bring the room to life. Suddenly Dean stood up, sliding the chair out from under him and began pacing around. Feet hitting the wooden boards, he growled loudly, cutting short the noise.

"You were told what to do. You chose not to. You've proven yourself unreliable. That's the main thing that we need when we're out there fighting. To know that the people around you know what's going on and they have you're back" he informed. "Now all you, get out NOW!" he yelled, pointing to the door.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"This is going to be different than what is usually done, normally we go deeper but today we're going to stay on the outskirts" he informed, bringing their attention back to him. "You'll get a feel of the fighting skills you've developed in practice. Except this time no one is going to yell 'time out'."

The figures running to him seemed to glide over the landscape, unfailing and certain in their strides. A fearsome flock that consumed everything is in its wake. Though like life, not all we're equal in death. Although they ran easy than the average human, there were still those that lugged behind the rest.

Leaping out of the jeep, Dean saw movement from a tree behind him. A single figure emerged. Young blonde woman in a floating white dress. She would have been extremely beautiful, if not for the blood flowing down her mouth, blood staining her dress. Sudden nausea hit Dean, as she turned to face him front on; a huge chunk of flesh that was presumably bitten from her face, the cause of the feeling.

Lifting his gun, he fired some shots into her stomach. The slight frame was pushed backwards with each shot, though she'd keep moving forward in between each one. A macabre dance. Watching his fascinating, he threw the gun to the ground and unsheathed the sword that was strapped across his back, hidden underneath jacket. With one smooth movement, the sword flew beheading the figure in front of him.

He watched in disinterested as the body crumbled to the ground, while the head flew before suddenly hitting the ground and rolling metres away. Wiping the blade, he turns sharply around at the people in the jeep.

"Remember, disarm and injury these sons of bitches before they get the chance to get you. I for one don't fancy shooting all of you," he warned, before turning back to the approaching enemy.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"It's easy to make mistakes when you know what you're doing … and when you don't things get worse. Now I could stand up here in front of you and lie easily; tell you that everything is going to be okay but it won't. At best not all of you are going to be able to fight like you need to … at worst, not all of you are going to make it back alive."

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

Upward swing. Downward swing. Duck. Punch. Kick. Throw.

Each movement Dean made he focused heavily on. As if thought alone could make it that much forceful. Each punch though felt foreign too him, as it was partial absorbed by the standard gloves they wore. In hand-to-hand combat, the smallest scratch could be deadly.

He listened to the sound of gunfire and steel meting flesh. As the numbered slowly dwindled a perverse happiness filled the atmosphere. Surviving was all that mattered, and this had been the most active form that all of the people had come across in a long time.

They all walked back to the parked jeep. The people forming their groups and patting each other on the back, congratulating themselves. No one had died. And no one had been infected. Luck like this wouldn't last long, but for now, these people lived in their delusions. And Dean walked alone.

The attack he had born witness to from the safety of the front seat haunted him. The attack itself was bad. But what happened afterwards was just plain evil.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"Once you pick up a gun and come out those gates; things are going to change. Cause once you go out there and see what happens, you can't pretend and can't go back to your sheltered existence".

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

They had all made promised to be carefully. They knew what would have to happen if things went wrong. All of them had promised that they wouldn't make a fuss, that as Dean put it there would be no chick flick moments.

How wrong the group had been. They'd seen the world and the darkness had taken everything from them, or so they thought.

Dean watched the figure beneath him writhe about in pain. Tears rolled down their face through clenched eyes, cleaning their bloodied face. Grunting noises filled the area, and wild animals darted off scared by what they heard.

The gun in Dean's hand was beginning to look all to friendly and for one moment he thought about using it on himself after … this, was done.

This was not the best death. The person before him deserved something quick and simple. Not this, the infection would fill him and their would be that agonizing hours when he would be him, and suffer for the knowledge of what the blood was doing. Dean had hoped it would be different. Because if anyone could fight this by sheer stubbornness, this would be the guy. But things don't work that way. Stories end at Happily Ever After, because it's good to go out on a bow. No one wants to know that things will never end happily.

"I don't wanna die Dean" Bobby begged from the floor.

Tears remained fixed in Dean's eyes as he stared at the begging figure. Something caught in his throat as he looked at his father-like figure. The attack had been planned by Sammy … by Lucifer wearing the Sammy suit he reminded himself forcefully. He couldn't answer him, because there was nothing that could be said, even if he could remember how to talk. There would be no last mainly awkward hug, or a kiss on the check goodbye. Any contact would lead to Dean being infected as well. All Dean could do was cock the safety on the gun.

BANG!!!


	3. Speeches, Fight and Trouble

Disclaimer: Still won't belong to me.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"See you 'round" Dean promised before walking off, leaving a confused Chris in his wake.

This was the first conversation Chris had had with Dean, the only other times he had heard the eldest man talk were on during training and when he was barking out orders. Even then he talked in a brisk way, with the minimum words used to convey his message. Though he had the feeling that there was a charming side to this man, whom he knew absolutely nothing about. This was going off from all the females who seemed to throw themselves at him. Often then not, avoiding him later but looking after him with hopefully expressions on their face. Though from remembering what happened with Wyatt, there were always those who were attracted to power.

Focusing down on the ground, Chris became aware that his hands were slightly trembling as he went to handle the photo once again. He had only seen Dean speak with Cass and the weird guy with the clipboard who talked about how much he missed toilet paper. He was slightly worried about why he was singled out now, and then there was the promise of more talking.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"Come on, repeat what he said," someone demanded from a crowd.

"When you go and there, keep your mind as blank as possible. Best rule I've found; live in the moment, don't want anything. Cause that will only be used against you" was the returned order, the person clearly trying their best to sound like Dean.

"Can you believe that guy? All that crap he was talking about! Freakin' midget. Surprised he even made it for so long. Obviously he hadn't met me!" a muscular man boastfully exclaimed, "Probably compares everyone to his standard."

There was a small crowd of six people gathered round the talking man, all taking to heart what he was saying. Except for Chris, who stood slightly away from the crowd. The brattle had been going a long time! Chris had been around the supernatural longer than the people here had; it had pretty much been a daily occurrence the day he was born. And even longer for his family. He had seen people before like this man; the talk, the rage and the clenched fist high in the air, yes this man was scared. He was doing his best to hide it, but he was going to far and over-compensating.

The moment the people had gathered in the room, he knew that was they were going to be told wasn't going to be liked. The defensive stance Dean had taken, had reminded him of a time when he had had a home. Not his return trip to the past, but his actual time as he was living it. The feeling of a warm afternoon and the smell of cookies baking while he played with his brother sprang to mind. The feel of fresh grass pressing against his skin, as they competed to make the other yell out 'Uncle' but a voice calling out their names would always stop either one from winning. Grasping his hand until it began to bleed he was brought back to the present.

The guy was still talking and was still the centre of attention. Which wasn't probably a good thing considering Dean was approaching them behind, clearly in stealth mode. Chris hid a smirk behind the palm of his hand as the guy went flying through the air after a few admirers had stepped aside gulping in huge fits of air.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall. Then there's also the one about the bigger they are the more stupid they are. Not really doing anything good for your image buddy" Dean gloated standing over the fallen figure.

"You snuck up behind me, that's cheating" the man spat out, wiping blood from his face.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You talking so loud. Anyway, we're in a war there are no rules" Dean coldly informed.

The man beneath him seethed with rage. Kicking out a leg, he attempted to side sweep Dean, who managed to avoid the movement quite easily. Smirking he watched the man raise himself with a grunt.

"Come on Paul, haven't got all day" Dean tisked.

Paul had obviously had enough of Dean, and any attempted at verbal sparring and charged him straight on. Dean though once again was easily able to avoid harm by shifting to the right and turning around so he was behind Paul. Rolling his eyes, Dean kicked Paul in the back, which sent him hurtling into a tree trunk with a loud bang.

"You know, you need more training" Dean declared as he walked to the dazed figure. "It's not about the muscles you have on display, it's how you used them."

By this time a larger crowd at gathered, though all were keeping what they hoped to be a safe distance. They were all slightly in awe at seeing Paul so easily diffused. So many had seen him fight with others, while the only type of action they heard about from Dean had been the horizontal one. But now the saw what all the reputation was about. By then though Chris had walked off with a few of his friends, not really interested in the scene.

"Douche Bag!" they heard Dean mutter. "Non-idiots" they heard him continue in surprise, clearly talking about them; if his location was anything to go by.

"Dude, lets hope he never pays any attention to us. And I mean any!" Chris's friend exclaimed.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

Dean had heard what the punk was boasting. He was very pleased that he hadn't given him an ass-whopping, even though it was rightly deserved. He's have to put up with him in training though; more hours and closer proximity, not a dream. But at least he wouldn't be putting the people around him in danger. At least not everyone was following that guy around like the sun rose out of his.

"Stupid pride" he muttered, yanking off his soiled t-shirt as he made his way to the bedroom. Standing in front of the mirror in the room he began to trace the scares that marred his torso. A physical reminder of how things had changed. Before his body had been fantastic for hunting, now it was a weapon more finely tuned than his father ever thought it would be.

Turing away from his reflection, he thought bitterly about how things hadn't gone the way he had hoped. Sighing, he made his way to the bed for some sleep. It was earlier than usually but he had a patrol that night and he needed to be fully alert.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"Oh no, not you again" Dean heard muttered from above him. "What are you doing in the bed?" the female voice continued.

"Sleeping, sweetheart, or trying to. Mind coming back another time? We'll spend some time together then" he answered.

"How about no thanks. And besides, you don't belong here" the voice replied confidently.

"And I suppose you do" he returning, beginning to get angry. "What with this being my bed!"

Opening his eyes, he sat up and found himself in a foreign room. With a very pissed-off female standing right near him. Jumping up he walked over to the opened window, surprised to see a very intact neighbourhood and city. Turning around he went to throw a punch at her stomach, convinced that this was one of Lucifers tricks. The throw would have landed, if his hand hadn't continued to pass right threw her.

"Huh" he exclaimed.


	4. Huh?

Disclaimer: Me owning the shows will never ever happen. Not even if I built a time machine and won the competition with the entity that guards time.

A/N: The Chris in this tale is the one that went back in time to save Wyatt from becoming Master Evil. So it follows the Charmed storyline, until the last few minutes on the show. When there's the narrative of what happens in the future, while their writing in the book of shadows. Oh, just posted a poll on my profile for this story so please vote.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

Tumbling to the carpeted ground, Dean landed in an undignified heap. A situation make even more embarrassing made by the smirk on the young woman's face.

"And I thought we got over this from last time. This time you wouldn't happen to know anything … cause my sisters are going to realize that something is wrong."

"Wrong? Why would they think any things wrong" he croaked out sarcastically.

"What's your name?" she asked, ignoring his tone.

"I'm Dean" he hesitantly supplied, still suspicious.

"My name's Phoebe. Still new to this whole witchcraft thing; not entirely sure how I summoned a ghost" she said hastily, leaving the room mid-sentence.

"Witchcraft? What you mean … ghost" he questioned he retreating form, only to end up appearing in an attic a second later.

Startled at the sudden change in location, Dean steadied himself against the wall. Gasping for air and fight the sudden nausea, he watched as 'Phoebe' made her way into the room.

"I've come across a lot of witches in my day. All evil, demon worshipping low life that I've come across" he growled, keeping her in his eyesight aware that she may try something on him.

He accusation was short lived though as he was thrown against the wall. Slamming heavily into the wooden beam, he fell hard to the floor. Through the beginning flow of blood he was able to see the concerned look Phoebe's face as he turned his faced, she ran to his side and then everything went black.

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

"Dean. Dean. Wake up man" a muffled voice begged.

Startled by the voice Dean quickly grabbed for the gun under his pillow and brought it up to the speakers face. Slowly blinking his eyes, Dean was made aware that this wasn't a threat by the large eyes and random gasping sounds.

"Jeeze Chuck, you should know better to sleep a waking man unless it's an emergency! Haven't I yelled that at you before!" Dean said, climbing out of the bed and stretching.

"You might want to put some clothes on Dean" Chuck muttered, averting his eyes from Dean's form.

"You know Chuck you might want to spend some time with females, heck any type of company 'cause this wishing for toilet paper is still making with the creepy" Dean informed as he rummaged around the room looking for clothes.

"Funny Dean. Just came in to tell you that the hot waters running again" was Chuck's hurt reply as he made his way towards the door.

"Thanks" he gave up grudgingly; so quiet it could have almost been missed.

"What are friends for?! So what were you dreaming about?" Chuck asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"Honestly, have no idea" Dean answered, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why?"

"Man, looked intense. And in a bad sort of way."

C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN

The news that the hot water was once again up and working, provided everyone with a burst of happiness, they hadn't experienced for a while. The return of constant warm water, meant showers, such a simple yet happy event for all occasions. Though most would not be having one anytime soon. The ones that would be allowed would be those in charge or those returning from a physical enduring task; mainly people on patrol.

Chris had recently returned from a night patrol, and had come 'home' to the news. With a laugh, he along with the group he was with, battled to find a spot early in the que. A promise of tales of their heroic deeds had quickly ascertained their position. Less truth and more along the lines of telling people what they wanted to hear.

That had been over half an hour ago, with Chris now curled up with a book near an open campfire. The memory of the group telling stories about their (new) life, and how happy they were made him ill at ease. They way they had easily forgotten about their past, their life and their family was unnerving. This was not the future he had hoped for. So this was why he now held this book in hands. A small book dedicated to what his family hoped for in the future. The tattered remains of dreams long since dead.

Staring at an object, he was startled when he felt someone sit beside him having completely missed his or her approach. Giving a small jolt, he was surprised when he looked over and saw it was Dean sitting next to him.

"All these times, I've sneaked up on you; I'm surprised you make it out on the field" Dean conversationally began.

"Not going to be attacked by any of those lot here," Chris defensively replied.

"Not what I was talking about" Dean returned, nodding his head in the direction of a guy glaring at them. "Looks like you got someone knickers in a twist" he smirked.

Sudden silence filled the area between the two men. Both though were obviously trying to come up with ways to keep it at bay, from the intent look on their faces. But both were failing, miserable.

"So what's this you're reading?" Dean asked after a few minutes, grabbing the book. "Diary?" he asked incredulously after flipping a few pages.

"More like family wish list" was the sheepish answer given.

"So tell me a bit about your family" Dean requested hesitantly.

"Why would you want to know that?" Chris returned defensively.

"Never really had one of my own. You know, the complete set" Dean began, making sharp hand guestures. "Demons took all that away when I was younger"

Startled by this expected admission, Chris glances up to look at Dean's face. A face that held a blank expression. That small bit of information completely changed his outlook on Dean. It provided so much into the man beside him, but yet possible such a small amount of who is was and who he became.

With a groan, Dean began to stand, convince that the request wasn't going to be answered. A loud defensive voice in his head scream out that it didn't really matter anyway; they're dead people now! While a smaller voice in the back of his head, recoiled at hurt at the lack of forthcoming tales. A hand snaked suddenly around his wrist and pulled him down to a sitting position.

"No problems. Just startled. Most people don't like to talk about what happened before" he supplied, providing a reason for the delayed response.

"It's okay" Dean answered, unknowingly leaning forward to her a tale of family life.

"I lived with my parents, brother and aunties. It was okay, seemed at the time unbelievable on how many people could live in the Manor, that's what we called the place. They were so professional outside, but truth was they were funny and so incredible corny … you couldn't believe it. One time …"

And so, that's how Chris and Dean spent their evening. Chris retelling family stories, though being careful to avoid the whole aspect of magic and demons in his families' life, with every now and then Dean jumping in to ask a question. It hurt like hell going through this but random parts in his tale he found himself laughing at the antics that all of them had done. He had tried to get Dean to talk about his family but he may as well been talking to a brick wall. He had been given a cold stare and a brusque reply: "I had a brother. But he's gone"

After that the conversation had dwindled and Dean then gave the order that he better head to bed. Sighing Chris made his way to the cabin that he shared with two other men in his group. Before he fell asleep he mused over meting Dean yet again. He was always drilling into people the line that wanting was bad, but somehow Chris couldn't shake the feeling that Dean wanted them to keep on running into each other.


	5. Some Advice Between Strangers

**Disclaimer: **The text in bold is taken from the Charmed episodes 'The Honeymoon's Over' and 'Once Upon a Time'.

A/N: The longest chapter I've ever done yet! If you get the opportunity please review, I'm quite prepared to read all the flames that could possible be thrown at me.

**C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN**

The first thing Dean noticed was the smell of fresh grass that filled his senses, and the wet sensation seeping into his clothing. Then he heard it, the sound of people casually chatting away with the occasional laughter breaking though every now and then. He opened his eyes, and was immediately assaulted by the harsh light of the afternoon sun. Alarmed by the change of locations, he jumped to his feet to a defensive stance.

The people, however, just walked by ignoring the man in the dark clothes who smelled of alcohol. Relaxing his stance Dean began exploring the location he was, with a quick glance to his left he knew where he was. There just in his side view, sat the Golden Bridge. Looking down at his clothes, he knew he would stand out like the proverbial sore thumb. Muttering, he began trying to recall the layout of the city. Smirking he pulled the jacket collar up, he'd get to use his stealth for some general mischief; something that he hadn't done in such a while. He hoped it wouldn't take too long to come across a decent set of clothing.

Looking around at the park and how peaceful it was, he began a change in plans. Maybe after he got the clothes and cleaned up, he'd come back to the park and eat a burger.

**C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN**

Piper left the parked car, and made her way over to the park. She knew that she had told her sisters that she was going to the club but right now she just needed to look at something calm before approaching the book. She needed a clear mind, and the diminishing memory of her time spent above as well as the argument with Leo wasn't helping matters. She needed fresh air.

"You know there's this wonderful thing created called chewing. Stops people from choking" Piper snapped at the man who was occupying the Halliwell's favourite table.

The man in front of her tensed, before turning around and aiming, what was probably his best, charming smile at her.

"Oh, I know that darling" he said, while eyeing her. "Been ages since I had a burger this good though" he groaned out.

"I can see. Seems like such a simply pleasure"

Nodding, the man smiled widely showing the half chewed burger in his mouth behind perfectly white teeth.

"Small things … small minds" Piper continued, wiping the smile off his face.

"Seems like someone's in a good mood."

A smile returned to his, albeit this time a cocky one while she returned her own curious look. The man sighed looking down at the empty wrapper he quickly sucked the sauce from his fingers and stood gracefully up from the seat; an action which surprised Piper.

"Well Sunshine, I'm … new to town. Recommend any good places? Pubs, bars?"

"My name's not 'Sunshine'" Piper snapped. "How do you know I'm a local?"

"You have the look"

"P3"

The man in front of her stood uncomprehending at her vague reply.

"P3. It's a bar. A good bar, I own it"

"So I guess then with all the drinks I'll be buying, I'll see a smile then. Better get going then. See you later Sunshine," the man said walking off.

As she watched him walk off, she began to unconsciously smile. Seems like that small talk took her mind of things for a while. Turning around she sat on the chair and looked at the people and began to breathe deeply. She'd stay her for around 5 minutes but then she'd have to go.

**C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN**

Piper walked around the manor looking for Leo, still working her mind around how much time had passed. One hour of crammed packed organization had assured that the band would be playing and there would be enough liquor to keep the masses happy. Though with that probably solved, her mind was forced to come back to the problem that Leo and she faced. The beginning of a headache was slowly beginning to fill her existence. Touch her head gingerly; she was startled by the sound of Leo's voice. Slowly walking closer to the door, she could quite easily overhear what was being said in the room.

"**I look at you, and I think how lucky I am. I mean, I can't stop looking at you. You're my dream come true. You're my raison d'etre. Every time I see you, I love you even more. You're so beautiful. You're so special. I can't imagine my life without you" **

Curious to who Leo could possible be talking to, she opened up the door with a quick push startling Leo.

"**Piper"**

"**Leo? Who are you talking to?" **Piper questioned.

"**Me?" **Leo fidgeted, his startled look slowly increasing into panic mode. **"Umm, nobody. Just myself, you know."**

Piper walked further into the bathroom, quickly glancing around at the small confines of the room. The look on Leo's face did nothing do dissolve the suspicious feeling that was causing her stomach to jump.

"**Yourself? You were telling yourself how much you love you?" **Piper furthered sarcastically.

"**No, of course not. I mean, it's … It's not like that at all. Let's go downstairs, and I'll explain."**

Leo began to walk closer to Piper while making the suggestion. None of which pleased Piper; this apparent urge of Leo's to move her on and the nervous energy, which seemed to be filling him.

"**Actually, no, we don't have time. Did you find out anything about the Guardians?"**

"**No, I forgot" **Leo answered sheepishly.

"**You forgot? Leo, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird?"**

"**Can we go downstairs, please?" **Leo begged, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"**No. Why?" **Piper replied simply, completely missing the look of annoyance and mild anger that flashed across Leo's face.

"**Okay, fine. Here's good" **Leo said, trying to reassure himself.** "Umm, I've been thinking a lot, actually, about our situation"**

"**Leo –"**

"**Just – Now, let me finish. Umm, I think I've come up with a solution. A way for us to be together no matter what they say. Okay" **he told her with a wavering voice.

Piper sighed, and a look of determination crossed Leo's face before he grabbed her hand and knelt down to the ground.

"**Will you marry me?" **he asked with a firm voice.

Meanwhile, all Piper could do is look down in shock; eyes and mouth wide open. Unable to think at all, let alone provide an answer, Piper did the only thing she could do. She fled, all the while muttering to herself.

"**Piper!" **Leo called out, chasing her retreating form.

"**This is so not happening" **she continued her tirade while running down the Manor's stairs.

"**Listen to me, Piper. I told you, I thought this whole thing through" **Leo continued to reassured her.

Hearing his words, she stopped to think them over. Her face scrunching up in thought.

"**Is that why you asked me to marry you in a toilet?" **she said distastefully.

"**I tried to get you downstairs," **he said, going to stand in front of Piper

"**Well, I'm downstairs now, and I still don't believe you're serious".**

"**I am serious, Piper. Dead serious."**

"**Right. Dead is exactly what we're going to be if they ever find out" **she told him, before walking off.

"**Piper, would you … ? Would you stop running away from me for one minute and let me explain?" **Leo followed talking at her back with a sharp turn she was suddenly facing him again. **If we got married … Look, will you just hear me out, please? If we got married, it would be a holy union. Something I don't even think my bosses could break apart."**

"**I don't understand."**

"**It's really hard to explain. I don't really understand how it all works myself. But I know that there are different levels up there. A hierarchy. What I'm trying to say is that I think a holy union goes above their heads. It'd be like running an end run to my boss' bosses" **he tried to explain with ever increasing hand gestures.

"**An end run?" **said in disbelief at the random sports metaphor thrown in.

"**Yeah, the only catch is that we'd have to get married in secret. I think the only way they could hurt us is if they found out before. So we just have to keep it quiet."**

"**Elope?" **Piper stated, her face going completely blank.

"**Right" **Leo said, smiling lovingly at her.

"**So that they don't find out?" **Piper questioned.

"**Exactly" **Leo confirmed, smiling broadening.

"**You hate the idea."**

"**Well … it's not exactly Cinderella, is it? Look, how do we know they don't know already? How do we know they're not listening right now?" **Piper questioned, increasing growing angrier.

"**They're not, believe me. They don't do that" **Leo reassured, trying to calm her down.

"**So then why does it have to be a secret?"**

"**Because if they ever did find out …" **Leo trailed off.

"**Leo … this isn't supposed to be this way. I don't know ... this just doesn't feel right. I mean, getting married in secret … It doesn't feel like a holy union to me. I'm sorry. **I just need time … I need to think about this."

**C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN**

"So what are you having?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks. Bottled. Any type" Dean said.

"You got it" was the reply given as the glass bottle was handed over. "So I was wondering you owns this place?"

"Why? You a talent manager?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Have a real good band" Dean supplied, thinking of the collection of cassettes that he had in his baby.

"Halliwell. Piper Halliwell. She's working tonight, so you might be able to speak to her about that."

"Thanks for that" Dean said, smiling charmingly.

The bartender walked off to served the next patron, leaving Dean to take a quick swig from the bottle. Looking around, Dean began to get the feel for P3. It seemed to be okay; less shady than the places he was use to visiting. Probably get kicked out of here if he convinced anyone to play poker. Looking he began searching for Piper Halliwell. Pretty name, he thought idly. Looking over to the storage area, he glimpsed Piper carrying a crate of beer. Walking over with quick strides he easily grabbed the load that was slipping from her fingers.

"If we keep meting like this people are going to talk" Dean greeted.

"I see you've survived through another meal, strange man from the park. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go work" Piper said grabbing the crate back from Dean.

The next hour was hectic, the Barenaked Ladies had managed to draw in a good crowd and although it was good for Piper to see, this wasn't the place that she needed to be now. Sighing, she looked up for what felt like the millionth time at the entrance. Her sisters said they would be here by now, and panic was already beginning to grow. A slight nudge at her side brought her back to the world and her attention to her employee's smiling face.

"You seem to be getting all the good looking guys" she whispered conspiratory. "That guy has been staring at you all evening" she finished, pointed to the side.

"Oh him" Piper said disappointedly.

Throwing down the cloth she held, she stormed over to the guy that she had met earlier.

"So what do you want, park guy? And remember this place has excellent security"

"Wow, is this the way you always treat your customers. Good drinks and threats thrown in for the evening" Dean bounced back smoothly.

Unable to come up with reply, Piper could only stand there giving the occasional laugh.

"You know you can call me Dean. Rolls off the tongue better than Park guy," he said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Okay … Dean. What do you want?"

"Just curious. Why the long face?" Dean asked, patting the sit next to him. "Looks like your feet could use a rest.

"Psych talk to suppose to go the other way buddy! It should be you telling me all your problems! And I have to work"

"Come on, five minutes. You're the boss, aren't you?"

With a sigh, Piper sat down. It would be good to get someone's opinion. Someone who didn't know her or Leo.

"You've got that long face too buddy. You go first."

Dean smiled at her compromise. Strangely enough he felt he could tell her some of he's problems. Maybe because it was the way she was; sensing that she might understand or maybe knowing that this was just all a dream helped him along. So he began airing out all the dirty family laundry, keeping in mind not to mention the Supernatural. Voicing out how things were when he let down his brother; his only family and how he felt like such a failure.

"The thing is I use to be able to float above all this mess … now, I'm eye level and sinking fast" he finished.

"And suddenly my problems don't seem that bad. Though I'm not drunk at the moment. The world doesn't rest on your shoulders, maybe you got to believe that things will get better"

"So what's your problem?" Dean asked, completely dismissing her words.

"My … boyfriend asked me to marry him"

"And what you don't love him? You're family don't approve?"

"Of course they approve. Haven't seen them this excited for a while now. My sister even said that we're destined to be together. We "**have the kind of love that girls dream about."**

"You didn't answer the first part"

"What's that?"

"Do you love him"?

"Yes, I do. But there's risks and I'm scared and I just don't know what to do"

"Well, maybe if you say no it'll be a greater risk. Lose the life that you want with someone you love"

"You sound like my sister. You also sound like someone who knows what they're speaking about"

"This girl … so many years ago. Was the type of person I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. It didn't work out"

"Why?"

"Cause I have secrets. Secrets that would get her hurt and I loved her too much to let that happen. It was in the back of my mind, all the time. Already let down family, why fail her?"

"But if you were in love? You could have made it worked. She could have been your soul mate - "

"Like a fairytale. Soul mate … destiny!" Dean spat out. "You know why fairytales end with everyone 'lived happily ever after' cause no one really wants to know how miserable things get."

"What?"

"Love … **Marriage shouldn't be a solution to a problem or a Band-Aid. It's supposed to be about love and about two people who love each other so much they wanna spend the rest of their lives together. **Corny but true. There's this … friend I have, made me see things in a new way … the way his family are.**"**

Piper was unable to provide a rebuttal to what was said. It seemed to sting to closed to her situation, though looking at Dean's pained face she knew this was not his intention. Blinking back tears, she slowly rose was the seat.

"Come on buddy. I think someone needs to get a cap back to their hotel, you need to be sleeping off your drinks" Piper supplied, lightly slapping Dean on the shoulder. "And let me guess, you don't have a place yet?"

"Nope" he supplied.

"Thought so," she replied while rolling her eyes.

Turning, she began to search the crowd for one of her staff. Spotting Jarod nearby, she quickly walked over to the young man.

"I need a favour Jarod. I have a friend in town, and his had too much to drink - "

"And you want be to give him a lift to his hotel?" Jarod finished.

"You'll still be on hours and I'll pay for the petrol."

"Okay. So where is this friend?" he asked curiously.

"Over there" Piper said, nodding in Dean's direction before walking over to him again.

"Looks like someone is going to be getting a ride back to a hotel. Stay out of trouble Dean" Piper said when she reached him, with Jarod standing to the side.

"Thanks then. Knew my winning personality would get to you eventually"

Standing up Dean slightly swayed but was stopped from falling over by Jarod's grip.

"World's spinning too fast" Dean croaked out, bringing a smile to both Piper and Jarod's face.

"Thanks for the advice Dean" Piper said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the check.

"No problem" Dean said, before being escorted out of P3.

**C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN**

Dean fell against the cupboard, and slid down to the ground. His knee banged heavily into the concrete ground, and he winced in pain. A pair of hands was soon snaked around his torso pulling him up.

"Good to see you've joined the more relaxed side of life Dean" Castiel whispered lazily, breathing warm air down Dean's neck.

"Come up man. Don't sneak up on people like that!" Dean snapped.

Dean pulled away out of Castiel's arms, before slightly staggering but was steadied by Castiel. Raising a hand to his mouth, he breathed out. Getting a scent of smell, he recoiled shuddering.

"When was the was time that I drank?" Dean questioned himself.

"You need to be in one place when drinking Dean, preferably with good company" Castiel advised. "You need to do some sleeping."

Moving an arm to his side, Castiel began herding Dean towards his room. Though was suddenly forced to stop, when Dean stood still.

"Yeah, someone told me that earlier" Dean said, grabbing his head.

"Who?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Hot looking brunette … forgot her name," he said sheepishly. "It was pretty though."

"Awesome" he said, before walking with Dean again.

**C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN**

Phoebe and Prue walked into the club, with a surprised gasp Phoebe walked faster to the bar leaving Prue slightly behind. With some manoeuvring, she was easily able to make her way through the busy club over to the bar. A smile crossed her face as she saw Piper at the bar making a drink.

"**You've been gone for two days, and you get the Barenaked Ladies? How" **Phoebe said in greeting to Piper.

"**Oh, actually, I just made a couple phone calls" **Piper told her little sister.

"**And I can't even get Barry Manilow on the phone. I'm sorry I screwed up your club" **Phoebe apologized, leaning forward and grabbing Piper's hands.

"**Don't. I owe you guys an apology. And thanks for covering my butt" **Piper said, avoiding Prue and Phoebe's gaze.

"**Not a problem. I didn't even really notice that you were done, actually" **Phoebe lied in her baby voice, looking down at the bar.

"**Liar" **Prue affectionately stated in a teasing manner, before Phoebe and her started laughing.

"**Yeah, I've been doing a lot of that lately. Unforunately, especially to Cole. But hopefully I won't have to lie to him any more" **Phoebe said reflecting on the last few days.

"**Yeah, well, something tells me he's not going anywhere anytime soon" **Prue reassured.

"**No complaints here."**

"**One over here. Hottie that he is, he is an assistant DA, which makes him somewhat of a threat to us" **Piper warned.

"**Yeah, but at least he's one of the good guys," **Phoebe chirped.

"**Speaking of the good guys …" **Prue said, turning the conversation to Piper's love life.

"**So have you had a change of heart?" **Phoebe asked.

"**Actually, no. **I'll tell you how everything goes later."

**C-SPN-C-SPN-C-SPN**

"Hey" Piper said greeting Leo.

"Hi. Piper, maybe -"

"**Wait, Leo. Me first" **Piper said, cutting Leo off.** "I've been thinking a lot about our situation and you asking me, and I just didn't want to dismiss it without thinking it through. Marriage shouldn't be a solution to a problem or a Band-Aid. It's supposed to be about love and about two people who love each other so much they wanna spend the rest of their lives together"** Piper finished, remembering what Dean had said earlier.

"**That's what I want," **Leo told her.

"**But that's not where this is coming from. It's a fix-it, I guess, but it's not about us or love or whether not we're even ready to be married." **

"**I came up with this whole idea because we love each other. It's all about our love. You know, we're meant to be together, Piper. You know that. You went to the future, and you saw that we were married in it. That means that somehow they didn't stop us. Somehow, we found a way to be together and I think this is the way" **Leo finished, holding both of Piper's hands in his.

"I'm sorry Leo, but I don't. I can't do this … this way," Piper said through a shudder.

"Are you saying no?" Leo asked heartbrokenly.

"I'm so sorry Leo" Piper said in reply.

Both stood staring at each other with tears filling their eyes. With a sigh, Leo turned his gaze to the side and quietly orbed out.


End file.
